Escape Reality
by Gabbytheglue
Summary: Jo is a girl with severe depression. When she attempts to commit suicide after repeating cyber attacks, she finds out how much she is loved. All is well until she picks up a book. Jo gets trapped in the world of fiction. She will battle powerful wizards,run the maze, fight tributes and more. Until she can't get home. Will she make it? Escape Reality. Survive. Trust no one.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is Gabby. This is my first fanfic so no hate! Thank you.**

Prologue

A couple of weeks before...

Jo was sick of taunting from Olivia. Olivia had been posting awful things about Jo that weren't even true. Jo was serious this time. She knew she had to end it all. She knew the only way out, was suicide. She looked at the pills and the knife before her, "C'mon Jo, the little voice was whispering in her head, it's for the best". No one would care if Jo left. No one loved her, not even her family. Aurelia, her best friend could move on to someone else. Matt, her guy friend (whom she had had a crush on since they were 8) could love someone else. Jo glanced over at the note she had wrote for her family.

Dear Mom,Dad, Teresa, and Isaac,

I've decided to go, because no one need me here.

I am not wanted or loved, and I feel as if I'm diving into a black hole.

I love you all so much, and please give Matt and Aurelia my thanks, for being the greatest friends I have ever had.

Yours Truly,

Jo

Next to the note, there laid one of her favorite books, _Looking for Alaska _by John Green. She flipped to the page where Pudge was talking about a poet's last words. "_I go to seek a greater perhaps"._ The words echoed in Jo's mind. She closed her eyes and saw the smiling faces of people who really did love her. She saw her Mom and Dad gazing at each other with a happy,dazed look on their faces. She saw Teresa's smiling face as she and Isaac played in the yard. She saw Aurelia, laughing at a joke that someone had made. And then she finally saw Matt , holding Jo as if the world didn't exist. She was loved, and all this time she didn't realized it. Jo dropped the pills on the floor and fell on the tile in a collapsed heap and she blacked out.

**Kind of a cliffhanger isn't it? It will make sense soon I promise!**


	2. Chapter 1 Owls?

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating! I'm very busy you know. No homework today because I just got back from winter break. Guess what that means? Update! Enjoy!**

Jo tapped her pencil against the desk.  
>It was after school, and she was having trouble with homework. "You know, Aurelia said, it goes by a lot faster when you aren't tapping your pencil." "Sorry, Jo said. It had been 3 weeks since... the accident, and she still couldn't get the images out of her mind.<br>Jo had been in the the hospital for a couple of days, and had been in rehab for a week. She was going to therapy now, and getting the help she needed. As for Olivia, things were not going well after the police had searched her computer.

They found the cruel messages and awful threats. Jo didn't know what was going on with her, but it couldn't be good. She closed her book and pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"You wanna listen to some music? Aurelia asked". "Sure Jo replied". Relia put on some god-awful song by Taylor Swift or some other pop artist. "God, that's revolting Ri, turn it off". Jo grimaced and covered her ears.

Relia stuck her tongue out and turned it up louder. "Relia, turn it off!" Jo yelled. "WHAT?" Relia yelled even louder this time. She shook her curly red hair out of her ponytail and started whipping it back and forth like a crazy rockstar.

At that moment, Jo's younger sister Theresa,(who was 14) walked into the room. "What's going on here?" Theresa asked. It was quite a site to see. Relia was singing at the top of her lungs, and her hair looked like that Merida girl from_ Brave._ Jo was laughing,actually, more like shrieking at the top of her lungs. Not to mention, she was sprawled out in an awkward position.  
>"TESSA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KNOCKING BEFORE YOU ENTER?!"<p>

"Nothing that I remember" Tessa said with a smirk. "HEY BOTTOMFEEDER WHAT'S UP?" shrieked turned down the music finally. "Nothing much, and you really need to work on your insulting nicknames, they're just about as old as Betty White". "Ouch! Relia said". " And by the way, Tessa said, is that Taylor Swift?" "Yes, but you can only listen to it if you ask nicely" Relia said with a devilish grin. "Ugh, you're too much. May I PLEASE listen to Taylor Swift?" Tessa asked in an exasperating tone. "Yes you may, Relia replied, then cranked the music up back to full volume. The two were singing at the top of their lungs, eventually, Jo gave in and sang along too, no matter how much she hated Taylor Swift.

Her little brother Isaac (who was 8) walked past her room and stopped. He covered his ears and said "God, that's revolting". Relia and Jo looked at each other and burst out laughing. The three collapsed on her bed. Then something weird happened. A huge flock of probably 300 owls were flying across the streets with envelopes. "What the hell?" Jo wandered out loud. "What Jo?" Relia said. "Did you see that, those owls?" "Um, what owls Jo?" Tessa said. "Never mind, just forget about it". Relia and Tessa looked at each other in bewilderment. Jo thought to herself, _ man, I __hope I just didn't see that, maybe I am losing it, but there is no way I am taking crazy pills for lunatics who belong in asylums._ Jo looked out the window and tried to escape to someplace else.


	3. Chapter 2 Wizards and sharp sticks

**Once again, sorry for not updating!** **Glad**** I got some time to write a new chapter.**

**Wait. I have an essay due tomorrow. Shoot. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Now class", said. "We are reviewing over Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream _in class tomorrow, Therefore, you must read the first three chapters for homework", told the class.

The majority of the class groaned. Jo didn't though, she enjoyed Shakespeare. Unlike Jason, who was the first to comment on the homework situation.

"Isn't that the story where that fairy and the dude were out partying and then the guy gets turned into a donkey?", Jason said with a smirk on his face.

sighed and shook her head and didn't really give much of an answer except, "just write down the homework Jason".

Aurelia turned next to Jo and started saying how Jason was just an airhead and a fairly mediocre jock. "You know, she said, if he would just listen to Mrs.S,he wouldn't end up with such bad grades".

Jo airily sort of agreed with her, she was too tired for gossiping and was wishing class would be over.

{Line Break}

When the bell rang, Jo ran out of the classroom. School was finally out for the day, and she couldn't wait to go home. Plus, after seeing the flock of owls last Tuesday, maybe she would see something new.

Well, she had actually. Just a couple of days after the owl incident, she saw two people on the street. She couldn't quite make out their faces, but they were in a serious conflict. The weirdest part though, is that they were fighting with STICKS.

Solid pieces of wood! And they had color streaming out of them! She told her brother Isaac about the incident because he was just starting the series. His reply was not much help though.

"You know, Isaac said, it's probably because you reread the entire series last week."

After that, Jo decided an 8 year old boy's logic probably wasn't the best and most reliable source of information. He did have a point though. Jo was a huge Potterhead. She had been for about 8 years. Even at 16 she still appreciated it.

She decided to pull the fourth one off the shelf and reread it. Again.

Something weird happened though.

The book flew out of Jo's hands. "Huh?"

The book began to flip the pages by itself. "Hey! Jo yelled, You made me lose my page!

A swirling vortex appeared out of the book and Jo screamed as she was pulled into the darkness.

**BUM BUM! I promise I will try and be more active!**

**~ Gabby**


End file.
